


you are chosen

by raloire



Series: persona 4 drabbles [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Character Study, Drabbles, Gen, Kind of? Not really?, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raloire/pseuds/raloire
Summary: She picks Three and let's them cycle through the roles. Let's them settle into the part they'll play in the game.





	you are chosen

**Author's Note:**

> Summer break is finally here and my brain is goop. So I'm re-writing some older drabbles and messing around with words bc apparently I forgot how to write ∠( :3 」∠)＿
> 
> It's a bunch of purple prose tbh but it's a neat warm-up exercise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Emptiness? Isn't that just a fancy word for feeling 'bummed out'?"

* * *

**_Souji Narukami is Emptiness_ **

* * *

 

****

 

Oh.

****

 

You're dreaming.

Somewhere along the line – with the train’s gentle humming in your ears and fields of monotonous scenery passing by, you must have fallen asleep. Everything feels heavy and disconnected. The world is a deep, warm blue and you are spiraling endlessly in it- and you are fixed to one spot with a head full of fog.

**( Haziness: vertigo: heavyandparalysed)**

In your dream, a man talks at you. What he’s saying is unimportant because this won’t last. Why bother listening to something, to someone you’ll never see again?

Still, despite your lack of interest in them, the words resonate inside your head.

_“You have an interesting destiny ahead of you.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It doesn’t mean anything.

Outside of this narrow compartment is… nothing. There’s fog but no other indication that the world is still out there. Since this is a dream, maybe it isn’t.

Igor asks for your name.

* * *

 The train jolts to a stop and you wake up.

* * *

“Souji Narukami.”

Moving somewhere new always means introducing yourself about a dozen times.

It’s not difficult to go through the motions. Appear polite and reserved and get what needs to be done, done.

  * Go to school
  * Do anything to fill in the gaps
  * Go home.
  * Do anything to fill in the gaps
  * Study.
  * Do anything to fill in the gaps
  * Sleep.
  * Repeat



Although it… it’s a little grating to realize in less than a day that there is _nothing_ to do in this town.

 

 

You’ll only be here for a year.

Might as well test out the rumour your new classmates are interested in. 

* * *

Your hand goes through. 

* * *

The night you first exit the TV, with Izanagi’s power humming through your veins, you enter the Velvet Room again.

They call you _“the Wild Card.”_ They say you are a blank slate with limitless potential.

A blank slate.

 

A Shadow is a reflection of a person’s true self. It’s repression and truth compressed into violent resentment.

 

You don’t have a Shadow. You don’t have a “true face”.

~~Because you’re~~  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

_   **Taro Namatame is Emptiness** _

* * *

This is… you aren’t real. None of this is real. You’re watching a sterile white room through a screen and none of the characters are making any sense. What they’re saying isn’t making any sense.

**( shock:denial: ~~innocentgood~~ \- convictionconvictionconviction-murderer)**

For the past year you have had nothing but a disgraced name, a delivery truck and this strange power. You have been nothing; with no connections, no love. Outcast.

But with Mayumi’s gift you were supposed to be something more. Something grand.

You were supposed to be good, incredible.

Before this, before you began dreading foggy nights, things were okay.

As a politician, you never expected anyone to see the “real you”. If they saw you a fun, charismatic man that was fine. Useful. You’ve always wanted to make the world better- and people projecting whatever they wanted to see when they looked at you helped you do that. Gave you the chance to make a difference.

Misuzu… rather, Hiiragi was like the others in that way. You were good friends, you cared deeply about her once but she never really understood you. Not like Mayumi.

If you could turn back the clock, back to before this horrible chain of events. To the very point that triggered your undoing. Which choice would it have been?

Cheating on your wife? Some would say that would be the place to start. You destroyed your own career, ruined and doomed Mayumi. **_(Oh Mayumi. Forgive me)_**

You don’t regret meeting Mayumi. You don’t regret what you had, (you think of her and your heart feels fit to burst). You hope she didn’t regret knowing you.

Meeting Hiiragi? If you never met you would’ve never have hurt her and you could pursue Mayumi without judgement. You wouldn’t be in Inaba. You wouldn’t have seen Mayumi terrified, with red wrapping around her throat through a TV. She would be-

Mayumi would know what to do, maybe.

Everything that’s happened to you has been your fault. 

* * *

It was arrogant to assume you could be the hero of this story. 

* * *

There’s a child; she looks so small and she’s so young _._ Too young. You were desperate to save her for that very reason.

And now she’s dying because of you.

You’re not the hero. You’re not the one who’s come to save a child from monsters in the dark. 

* * *

The teenagers you’d been _(so proud of)_ saving hate you.

The ‘haven’- the place this power leads too, is the very same monstrous plane that killed Mayumi.

She never gave you a gift, because she was human and because she is dead. Mayumi wasn’t guiding you from beyond.

 

 

The person who killed Mayumi probably has hands like yours.

 

You are not good.

 

~~Your hands feel heavy.~~

There is a void inside your chest and it aches.

* * *

_   **Tohru Adachi is Emptiness** _

* * *

After a minor fuck-up you’re sent to some nowhere town where your skills are absolutely _wasted._

This town’s sorry excuse for crime ranges from punk kids and missing cats with a never-ending stream of gossip from the locals. The only real upside to “life in the sticks” is that your parents don’t nag you anymore. _(About fucking time.)_

Every day in Inaba is the same. It’s like you’re trapped in a loop, your life has turned into a broken record caught on a singular grating point.

 

Everything sucks.

* * *

You're tired.

* * *

Everyone knows your job is on thin ice, especially you, that's the only reason you put up with being the station's unofficial gopher. 

_'Adachi get me a coffee.'_

_'Adachi give these files to Dojima.'_

_'Adachi find some old hag’s cat.'_

 

 

You’re better than this. You should have more in life than _this_.

* * *

There a plenty of rumours around the office about your transfer. Between coffee runs you’ve heard dozens of immature and outrageous guesses whispered between your co-workers. 

 

_“I heard he misplaced critical evidence for a case.”_

_“-probably had an affair with one of the witnesses.”_

_“-fatally shot a suspect.”_

_“Maybe he’s just an idiot?”_

 

You burn their coffee. 

* * *

 Everyone in this town is too fucking nosy. 

* * *

_“Word hard and you’ll achieve your goals.”_

**( disgust:denial: absolutely useless)**

What a joke.

You studied tirelessly throughout High school and University. Then once you became a police officer you threw yourself into your work- became the perfect image of an ideal hard worker. You worked yourself down to the bone even when your efforts were overlooked in favour for your _talented_ co-workers.

What did any of that get you? ‘Concerned’ superiors and a-

And a small apartment in Inaba.

You're nearly thirty but the inside of your flat hasn't really changed since University. _(Maybe if you had a girlfriend, you'd be eating more than instant ramen for dinner every night.)_

There isn't a whole lot to do here either. There's nothing on TV that interests you- Yamano's segment is only on for a little while so there's really nothing to do but drink and sleep. 

So you sleep.

* * *

 What's the point?


End file.
